


What I Never Had

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, J2, M/M, Virginity, mentions of dubcon non j2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Jensen wants to give Jared the night he never got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkbingo, filling in the wildcard square with Virginity.

Jensen’s first time wasn’t special at all. He barely knew the guy, too drunk to remember it all. Just remembers waking up the next morning, blood and come mixed together, clinging to him and the sheets. Remembers throwing up the next day, and never telling anyone else about it. Not even Jared. Jared, the boy who loves him with all his heart, who looks at him like he’s the reason for the stars in the sky, the reason the sun rises every morning. Jared, the boy who would give it all to be Jensen’s everything. Jared, the boy whose dark skin is currently clashing with the stark white of Jensen’s sheet, whose eyes a brown black with lust, whose cock, is red and swollen with blood. Jared, the boy whose about to let Jensen be the first person inside him, the first person to touch him like this. And that’s when it hits him. When he realizes how much he feels for Jared too, how important Jared is to him. And Jensen know her can’t do it like this, can’t hide part of himself from Jared anymore. So he tells him.

*****

They spend the rest of the night cuddling, Jared holding Jensen, no longer hard, and Jensen feels bad, but he knows Jared doesn’t care. Jared would be celibate for the rest of his life if it meant getting to be with Jensen. Jensen doesn’t know how, but he knows, knows he has to make this night special for Jared. Make him have the best night of his life

*****

Jared knows Jensen well enough to not look at him with pity, not talk about it. Jared acts no different than ever, still the over-energetic giant toddler man that he normally is. Jensen can’t believe it, doesn’t understand how it happened, but is so thankful for it.

*****

He convinces Chris to let him use his apartment for the weekend, promising to wash the sheets, and only do it in the bed. And the shower, but Jensen has to clean that to. It only takes him promising to sing backup at his next shows, which isn’t too bad, since Jared loves hearing him sing. He spends all day Friday planning it, skipping his classes to clean every surface in the apartment. He vacuums the carpet, washes the windows, picks up everything. He changes the sheets on the bed, and puts candles all around, vanilla-scented ones. Jared once mentioned how much he loved that scent. He pulls out his guitar, ad strums a few chords, tuning it. He’ll have to re-tune it later, since its 3 hours before Jared is supposed to arrive, but he needs something to do. He’s a bundle of nervous energy.

*****

One hour remaining. Jensen puts a sign on the door, saying “Come in” and covered in little doodles. He lays the rose petals down, leading to the bedroom. He lays out the lube and condoms on the nightstand, sighing deeply. He feels like the cheesiest bastard every, using every seduction cliché there is, but he knows Jared will love every bit of it.

*****

He tunes his guitar once more, 15 minutes left. He strips naked, folding his clothes and putting them on the floor by the bed. He tries to relax, so worried about tonight, not wanting to ruin it. He hears the door open 5 minutes early and Jensen’s slightly relieved. When Jared walks into the room, Jensen starts strumming the opening to Hunter Hayes’ Wanted. You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me Makes sense when I'm with you Like everything that's green, girl, I need you But it's more than one and one makes two Put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you're wanted too He doesn’t even make it to the chorus before Jared is on him, pulling the guitar to the floor and kissing him deeply, passion surging through it. Jared pulls back and Jensen can see the tears, filling up Jared’s hazel eyes. “You are aware how totally cheesy all of this is right?” Jared asks, laughing slightly. “Well, of course, but you deserve all the clichéd romances out there and more,” Jensen responds, blushing slightly. “You also realized you forgot to light the candles,” Jared asks, raising an eyebrow. “What? Oh. Shit!” Jensen exclaims. Jared starts full-on laughing, and Jensen flips him off his lap and onto his back. He grabs the lighter and lights all the candles and turns out the light. He doesn’t realize that Jared stripped until he turns around, and Jared looks about 80 times hotter than he ever has. The low lighting makes his skin almost glow, and he has his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it, eyes targeted on Jensen’s cock and ass. He looks up and down Jensen before making eye contact, and moving his finger in a “come hither” gesture. Jensen is more than happy to comply. He crawls up onto the bed on top of Jared and kisses him again, this time filled with need and lust. Jared slides his hands down Jensen’s body and grabs onto his ass. Jensen touché shim everywhere, his arms legs, chest, relaziing hes the only person who has ever touched Jared like this, and that thought makes his dick twitch. “You do realize I’m not a girl right? You can use roses, and sing love songs all you want, but if you don’t get your dick in my ass sometime soon, im going to leave and find someone who will,” Jared teases slightly. Jensen growls and bites his ear before reaching for the lube. He coats his fingers with it, letting it warm slightly before pressing one against his hole. They’ve done this before, lots of times, and Jared loves it. Jensen loves making him come just from that, knowing Jared can, but that’s not the goal tonight. Tonight, Jensen works him slowly, almost torturously. Jared’s on his back, knees by his chest and he’s mewling, begging for Jensen, but Jensen isn’t giving in yet. He can’t risk hurting Jared, not like he did. He gets three fingers in comfortably, and he can’t hold back any longer. He tells Jared to flip over onto his hands and knees, tells him it’ll hurt a lot less, and Jared complies without complaint. He reaches for a condom, and pulls it on, hissing at the contact of his hand on his dick. He lubes himself up, using almost more than needed, and lines himself up. He pushes only the head of his cock in, letting Jared get used to the burn. Jared slowly pushes himself back onto Jensen’s cock, and Jensen lets him, lets him set the pace at first. Jared fucks himself slowly on Jensen dick and Jensen’s new focus is not coming too soon. The tight heat of Jared’s hole clenching around his dick, the sight of Jared slowly fucking himself on his cock, Jared himself, almost too much. “Jensen I swear to god if you don’t move sometime soon, we’re done,” Jared growl out, and that snaps him into action. He pushes in, flush against Jared’s ass, and pulls back out. He sets a slightly fast pace, still worried about hurting Jared, but also about coming too fast also. “God, Jen, please,” Jared begs, and Jensen wraps a hand around Jared’s dick, moving his fist and the same speed of his hips. Jared doesn’t last long after that, shooting hot white spurts of come over Jensen’s hand and the sheets. Jared pulls Jensen’s hand to his mouth, and licks all the come off of it, that combined with the fluttering walls of Jared’s hole make Jensen fly off the edge. He comes with a groan, still fucking Jared and letting his hole milk him, and then pulls out, collapsing on the side of him. He breathes in deeply, trying to get air back into his lungs. They both lay there for a while, Jared on his stomach and Jensen on his back, the smell of vanilla and sex mixing together in the air, the only sound is their breathing. “So, what do I have to do to not have to sleep on the wet spot?” Jared asking jokingly. “Well, now. I’m sure you can find something,” Jensen says, looking over at Jared with a wicked glint in his eyes and a feral grin on his face..


End file.
